Frozen
by RavenclawGirl29
Summary: Rose and The Doctor land in the boiler room of a ship and decide to take a look around, not knowing it's the most ironic ship of all time. Now they must team up with members of the ship to try to survive
1. History

Author's Note: unfortunately neither Titanic nor Doctor Who belong to me however if I did own David Tennant and Leonardo DiCaprio…

Anyways, don't worry I haven't stopped any of my other fics, just got the idea for this one and ran with it. It takes place post Journey's End with Rose, how? Idk there are a trillions stories where Rose stays with the real Doctor after Journey's End, just go with one of them. This was a particularly hard story to write since there are two Jacks and two Roses, but I hope I did okay

The Tardis landed and I opened the door, peeking my head out. We seemed to be in a boiler room of some sort. "Where are we?" I called back to the Doctor.

"By the looks of it an Earth ship, probably around 1900." He said, putting on his long trench coat.  
"Come on, let's have a look around."

"Let's," I smiled. We linked arms and I swept a piece of blonde hair out of my eyes back into the bobby pin it belonged. We walked out to the hall of a ship as soon as we did we almost bumped head on into a couple running through the hall. They fell backwards laughing. The girl was around seventeen, with curly red hair, wearing a white dress that splayed out as she rolled over. The boy was probably twenty, with dirty blond hair, wearing overalls.

"Sorry," I said, offering my hand to the girl as The Doctor offered his to the boy. As the couple got to their feet the girls stopped laughing long enough to say.

"It's alright," She said, her face still flushed, "It's our fault." I heard footsteps running rapidly not too far behind them. "Run!"

"Here, this way." The Doctors said; the couple followed as we raced into the Tardis.

"Bigger on the inside?" the boy asked, "How is that possible?"

"Its…complicated." The Doctor said, "Just, don't ask."

"Fine with me." The man said. "But you certainly have a strange design, not a fan of Picasso are you? This looks like the stuff he's been doing."

"Oh I let her design," The Doctor lied, "You know women and their new weird…stuff. Who are you?"

"I'm Jack, Jack Dawson."

"I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater."

I laughed, "Ironic, I'm Rose Tyler." She laughed. "This useless lump is The Doctor."

"Oi." The Doctor said, "I can take you home right now."

"So who are you running from?" I asked.

"Her babysitter." Jack said.

"Shut up." Rose told him hitting him lightly as he watched through the cracked doors of the Tardis for something I couldn't see. "My fiancé thinks I should be watched at all times." She explained, "I disagree."

"You're fiancé?" The Doctor inquired, "So you two aren't together?"

Jack and Rose exchanged glances, "Not quite," Jack answered.

"But we will be soon." Rose added, smiling, "As soon as the ship docks in America, we're going to run away together."

"Go to California and ride horses on the beach." Jack said.

"Like a real cowboy," added Rose, "No side saddle."

I couldn't help but smile too, "That's nice."

"He's gone," Jack announced. "Let's get back up to your room so I can get my drawings."

"Alright," Rose said, she looked at us, "Do you want to come with? Bit odd for a couple of passengers to hang out in the boiler room."

"Sure, I don't mind a stroll, how 'bout you, Rose?" The Doctor asked.

I smiled, "Not at all." The four of us headed back out into the corridor, Jack looked cautiously to make sure the man following them was really gone; then quickly led us to the lift. We crowded in; I was pressed close to The Doctor as Rose told the lift operator which floor to go too.

"I feel a bit like a naughty school child." The Doctor told me, I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Because this is the first time we've been running from an authority." I tease.

Rose turned leaning against the lift wall, still red from running and laughing, "Sorry, but what was your name again? Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"That's it?" Jack asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Okay, then, thanks for helping." Jack smiled, "I didn't know how much longer we could keep running."

"I know the feeling." The Doctor said.

The lift stopped. We had to get off and walk for about ten minutes before getting on another one. It took us about a half an hour before we finally got to what seemed like it could be the last passage. "So what class are you from?" Rose asked, "You don't look like steerage, but most first class woman I know don't wear men's clothes."

I blushed, feeling embarrassed, "Oh, we…um…I spilt something on my dress and didn't have time to run back to my room." I lied.

"Well you can borrow one of my dresses." She volunteered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, from one Rose to another." She joked. I snorted.

"Alright, then." I agreed. We went into a very fancy cabin, very obviously first class. "Ritzy."

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed. "This must have cost you a pretty penny."

Rose shrugged, "It's not that great if you consider the people I'm sharing it with." She said, "Come on." I followed her into the bedroom. It was decorated with the art and the architecture of the time. I couldn't help but run my fingers over the jewelry that sat on the vanity.

"Here, this should fit you." Rose said pulling a fancy long blue dress from the wardrobe.

"Thanks," I said, taking it from her, after waiting for a few seconds, I realized she wasn't leaving. Of course, this was the time period rich woman and maids to dress them, nudity in front of other females must not bother them. I started undressing and noticed she picked up one of my sneakers and was examining it.

"Where are you from again?" She asked.

"London." I told her.

"You certainly don't dress like any Londoner I know." She said, "Where do you even get clothes like this? I've never seen anything like it." I didn't say anything, tying the back of my dress. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that." She said.

"No, it's fine." I assured her, "Just…you know, around." She smiled at me.

"Oh, Rose Tyler, I think we're going to be friends."

I smiled back, "I think we will."

We heard a door slam and an angry voice. "YOU!"


	2. Stuck

Disclaimer – I own both Titanic and Doctor Who mwahahaha…oh wait, no I don't DARN IT!

Review darnit!

We heard a door slam and an angry voice. "YOU!"

"Oh, God!" Rose said, running out to the living area. I followed; a small statured woman and two dark haired men were staring at Jack. Quickly The Doctor grabbed Jack's arm and twisted it behind his back like a cop would to a convict. Rose made a sound of protest. I grabbed her and gave her a quick signal to be quiet. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the people.

"Sorry, to bother you," The Doctor said, "I'm Officer James McCrimmon, I've been looking for this man on suspect of stowaway. We'll get out of your way."

The men looked satisfied and the woman looked smug. As the Doctor wrestled Jack out of the cabin.

Rose again went to move but I pulled her back and into her room. "You two were sent here, weren't you?" She accused, tears welling in her blue eyes. "I trusted you!"

"Calm down." I told her, "We're not betraying you. Think about it, your family clearly doesn't like Jack, and let's be honest, can you blame them? You're engaged. Add to that an unknown man in weird clothes, they'd both get arrested. All the Doctor's doing is getting Jack somewhere safe away from here. They're probably on their way to his cabin right now." Rose nodded the color in her cheeks slowly fading to normal, and the anger in her eyes turning to relief.

She took a breath, "I don't even know you." She said. "And I shouldn't trust you."

"I know." I replied calmly.

"But I do." She continued.

"I know." I told her, "I shouldn't have trusted the Doctor the first time I met him either, but I did. And I don't regret it."

"Same with Jack," She smiled.

"ROSE!" A voice yelled. Rose's face fell.

"That would be Cal." Rose whispered.

The door whipped open an angry man stood there, upon seeing me he straightened up, regaining his composure. "I'm sorry; I didn't know we had company. Who are you?"

I swapped looks with Rose, her look told me to lie, something I would have done anyways, but I wanted conformation. "Sarah Jane Smith." I said, not knowing why that was the first name that came to mind.

His face got even more serious, "Smith. Any relation to the Captain?"

"Um…yes, of course, he's my uncle." I lied.

"I'm so sorry," said Cal, "Rose, love, may we talk in private?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow Miss DeWitt." I said quickly, "I've been terribly bored lately." Cal seemed very angry at this, but due to the fact I was apparently a very important person he forced a fake smile.

"Of course. Don't be out to much later." He said in a very strained calm. I raced out the door, with Rose close behind me. As soon as we got into the corridor the whole ship gave a shudder.

"That's weird." Rose commented.

"What did you say the name of this ship was again?" I asked.

"How can you not know what ship you're on?"

"Rose, what is the name of this ship?" I demanded.

"The RMS Titanic."


	3. Goodbye

Disclaimer- so not being British, I don't get the BBC and I have to wait to see Doctor Who until the internet decides to show it to me, that being said, I didn't see the first episode with Matt Smith as the Doctor until about fifteen minutes ago, and let me tell you I am not pleased, I want David back, and I want Billie back, but most of all I want my Tardis back! The new Tardis looks worse than Matt Smith's face which oddly resembles a foot. SO if I owned Doctor Who David would be the Doctor and Rose would be the companion, and the Tardis would look like the Tardis not the Retardis, but sadly I don't own Doctor Who and probably never will, as for Titanic, last time I checked my name is not James Cameron and I don't own that either please enjoy this chapter

"What?" Rose asked, "What's the matter?"

"We need to find the Doctor." I said.

"Why?"

I didn't answer I grabbed her hand and started running. Half way between the lift and Rose's cabin, we ran into the Doctor and Jack in the corridor.

"Doctor, we're on…"

"I know." He said, "Jack told me." There was another lurch in the ship, so small; the unknowing passengers probably didn't even notice it. "Come on, we have to get to the Tardis."

"What are you two going on about?" Jack asked.

"We have to get off the ship." Explained the Doctor.

"Why? What's going on?" Rose asked.

"The ship is sinking." I told them.

"Don't be stupid, this ship is unsinkable." Rose said. I didn't say anything, "It has to be unsinkable." She stopped, grabbing my arm, "Rose, there are only enough lifeboats for half the passengers."

"I know." I said, a lump in my throat. "We have to go."

"But, there are a thousand people on this ship that won't have anywhere to go!"

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said, "But there's nothing we can do to save them, if _you_ want to live you have to come with me."

Rose stood in the middle of the hall, looking back to the corridor we had come from. "My mother…" I grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"She's on her own." I said, "I'm sorry, but if you go back we can't help you."

We made our way to the lift, twenty minutes had past already since the ship hit. I could already feel the ship starting to tilt.

"Sorry," The Lift operator said, "The elevators aren't moving, please, go to top deck."

"No, we need to get down!" The Doctor yelled.

"Please go to the top deck, sir." The operator repeated.

The Doctor showed him something on the psychic paper. "Now let us DOWN!"

"Sorry, sir, of course." He said, stuttering, "But your lady friends…"

"They're coming with me." Hissed the Doctor.

"Of course." We crammed in the lift and started descending.

"Rose, what time is it?" The Doctor asked me quietly.

"12:30." I whispered back, peeking at my cell phone, which always picked up the local time and date.

"Damn it!" He swore. "We only have a few minutes until the boiler room we were at is filled with water."

"We can make it." I told him.

The lift slowed and water poured in through the open grating. The operator went to go back up but the Doctor yelled no.

"You're crazy." The operator yelled, but I wrenched the door open and ran into the icy water. I knew it would be cold, but I didn't expect it to be that cold, it was so cold that it burned. I felt paralyzed but a shove from the Doctor got me going. If I couldn't say anything else about Jack and Rose, neither of them complained or questioned about going into the water, they followed us without a word.

I wished I kept my jeans on because the dress wrapped around my legs and made it harder to move. Finally we made it to the boiler room, but the bulk head doors were shut.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and ran it along the outside but it still didn't open. "DAMN IT!" he yelled, hitting the metal.

"It's not a dead bolt seal?" I asked, "It can't be, not here."

"No, it's not a dead bolt seal." He said, "I'll be able to get through it, but it will take me at least an hour. This entire part of the ship will be underwater by then."

"Okay." I said, trying not to panic. "So what are we going to do?"

"You're going to go back up to the top deck and try to get on a life boat." He told me, "I'll stay here and try to get the Tardis out."

"You said yourself by the time you open the door this part will be filled with water." I argued.

"Yes, I did," He said, "But I can still get it out if I'm quick."

"Then I'm not leaving you!"

"Rose, I can hold my breath for a fifteen minutes if need be, you can't," He whispered, "You can freeze to death before I even feel a chill."

"But what if you don't get it out in time?" I challenged, "Come up with us, we'll think of a different way to get the Tardis out."

"What good will that do?" He asked, "I wouldn't be able to get on a life boat anyways, you could! But you have to go now! You're wasting time!"

I felt a tear come to my eye and grabbed his face, kissing him. I know I'd kissed him before, but I couldn't remember it, so this felt like the first time. A spark passed between us causing my veins to catch fire. He wrapped his arms around my back, lifting me closer to him. When we broke apart he whispered, "Be safe" into my ear.

"You, too." I said, "I love…I love you."

He paused frozen, "I know," He said, he looked torn for a second, he had never said 'I love you' in words, he had gotten close, once, but I think he was afraid if he said it out loud it would lose it's meaning or something. Or maybe because it was so obvious in his eyes he couldn't sum it up in three words.

"It's okay," I told him, "You don't need to say it, I know."

"I know you do." He said, "Now go! Quick!" I held his hand until we were too far apart. He looked me in the eyes, "Run."


	4. Phone Call

Disclaimer, I don't own anything but if anyone wants to by me rights to Doctor Who and Titanic for my birthday, I wouldn't say no :D

I did, I turned my back on him and ran back to the lift with Jack and Rose. Of course it wasn't working, the man went back up. "Are there stairs?" I asked.

"Yes, this way." Jack said, I followed him, running up a flight of stairs. I had always known the Titanic was big, but I never imagined the scale of it until I had to escape from it myself. Time was flying by us with no stop as we made it to the first gate.

"It's locked!" Rose cried.

"Come on, we'll find another one…" Jack suggested.

"No, they'll all me locked," I told them, "Just hold on." I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair, making my bangs fall in front of my eyes again. Captain Jack Harkness had taught me to pick basic locks when he was traveling with us. The Doctor thought it was stupid at the time, but then Captain Jack insulted his screwdriver and hurt his ego, so he let us continue. I worked the pin in the lock until I felt a click.

"You're good to have in a crisis." Jack smiled, approvingly. I smiled as he slid the gate open. We found a couple more gates which I opened.

"What, do they keep you caged like cattle?" I asked.

"Not if you know how to kiss ass with the best of em." Said Jack.

We ran until I felt like I was going to pass out. There were so many stairs, so many corridors. Sometimes we kept to dry, tilted flooring, but sometimes we had to wade through icy water. My legs felt like they were on fire, but a different kind of fire then I was used to. Finally we made it to a grand ballroom, I checked my phone.

"1:45" I announced. "It took us over an hour to get up here." I said, "If the Doctor is coming, he'd be here…" I said, my heart sinking as I know what that meant.

"Maybe…maybe he's looking for us." Rose comforted me, "It took us an hour, so…"

"Yeah…yeah, he's probably looking for us." I lied to myself. The Tardis always knew where I was, she could find me anywhere. I was the bad wolf. We were connected as much as she was with the Doctor. "We…we should find a lifeboat."

Out on deck it was chaos. People were yelling and running all over. The band was still playing, so that wasn't a myth. Pain came to my chest as I thought of the bravery they had.

"Women and children only!" A man yelled, "Women and children, over here!"

Jack nudged us. "I'm not going," said Rose.

"You have to!" he argued.

"Not without you!" she cried.

"She left without the Doctor." Jack told her, hitting me low, "do you think that was easy for her, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, you two need to keep yourselves safe."

As Rose opened her mouth to protest Jack pushed us forward. "I have women here!" He yelled. Men moved out of our way and we were half dragged, half lifted into the lifeboat. Like I did, Rose kept a hold on Jacks and until the crowd forced them apart. I knew a lot of the lifeboats were under loaded, but this one was stuffed. I could hear the wood creek as we started to lower. Rose looked up at Jack with tears in her eyes.

"Our boys are on that ship," She said. "I can't." In the bravest, stupidest thing I'd ever seen, she jumped from the lifeboat into the ship window. Without thinking I followed, I used the side of the boat to kick myself off. Then the metal of the window crashed into my chest, knocking the wind out of me, I wondered if it broke my ribs. I felt myself slipping, I was going to fall. But before I could people inside the ship grabbed me and pulled me in and I was lying on the floor of the room holding the grand staircase.

Rose was next to me. "Are you mad?" I asked her between breathes. "You could have died."

"So could have you," She said, "But you jumped, too."

She was right of course. "Well, we're both mad."

She managed a laugh, while trying to catch her breath. Jack ran down the starts grabbing her into a hug.

"You're so stupid!" He said, kissing her, "Why'd you do that? You're so stupid."

"You jump, I jump." She told him, I knew it had more of a meaning then I could guess because he kissed her again.

"Come on." I said, standing up, "I need to make a phone call."

"What?" Rose asked confused. I just walked not answering. I found a quiet room most people were on deck. I pulled out my cell.

"I thought that was a weird new kind of watch." Rose said.

"No, it's a telephone." I told her in a monotone.

"How…?" She began but I shook my head.

"It's complicated." I said.

With my fingers shaking I dialed the number and put the cell to my ear.

"_Rose! Hi!" _Martha Jones's voice answered. "_What's going on? Are you coming home? I have some great news!"_ I was shaking as I tried to answer. _"Rose? Are you there?"_

"Um…yeah, sorry," I told her, "I was wondering if Mickey and Jack were there?"

"_Yeah,"_ Martha said sounding curious, _"I'll get them."_

A second later I heard Captain Jack's familiar voice, _"Rose Tyler! How are you?"_

"_Hey, babe, miss me already?" _Mickey's voice added.

Hearing their voices, a hundred years in the future, was enough to make me start crying again.

"_What's the matter?" _Jack asked.

"I…I just wanted to tell you guys how…how great you are." I choked, "And how great it was to get to know you."

"_What's going on?" _Martha demanded. "_Where are you two?"_

I didn't answer.

"_Rose, where is the Doctor?"_ Jack asked.

"Gone." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"_Gone where?"_ Mickey asked, "_Where are you? What's goin on?"_

"If you get in contact with my mum…I know you probably won't, but if there is another glitch, tell her I love her, and Pete and Tony, too." I said.

"_Where are you!" _Jack yelled.

"I just wanted to thank you," I continued, "All three of you, for everything."

"_Rose! Tell me where you are!" _ Jack demanded, _"Rose? ROSE!"_

I hung up, about three seconds later it started ringing. **Torchwood** came up on the caller id; I hit the end button sending it to voice mail.

I looked up at Jack and Rose in front of me, "Do you…"

"No." Jack said shaking his head, "I'm on my own, no one to call even if I knew anyone who could afford a phone."

"My family is on board." Rose said.

"Okay," I sighed, shivering to try to keep myself calm. I've faced death before, many times, but it was always with the Doctor. Together, and he always did something impossible to save us. But this time, this time there was nothing. He was dead, he had to be, if he wasn't he'd be here.


	5. Lost Hope

Thank you, LostInKaos and my anonymous reviewer for reviewing, more ppl need to do that because I live off a steady diet of reviews and cheetos, when I don't have one I need more of the other, and I want to fit into my prom dress, so for god sake, ppl review!

Disclaimer, After a failed attempt to grow a tardis and travel back in time to sign my name on the copyrights for DW and Titanic I still own nothing, maybe next time

"Let's get back on deck." Jack said, "That way when the ship goes down we don't go down with it."

"Okay." Rose said; I didn't move at first. "You coming?"

"Yeah," I nodded, still stiff and broken. "Yeah, I'm coming." We slowly ascended up the stairs. We didn't hurry, we didn't need too. The last of the lifeboats left and we jumped off it, even if there were more, neither of us would go on it anyways. I felt like a zombie, like the lost little boy looking for his mummy. I couldn't help feeling an urge to laugh, that was a good day. Everybody lived, thousands of people in that hospital, Nancy, Jamie, Dr. Constantine, everybody lived. We needed more days like that, more days without any losses. Now nobody would live, not even me, I was going to die a hundred years before I lived.

"If we make it to the front of the ship…" Jack started.

"Back." I correct him, knowing I was interfering with history, but I didn't care, we were gonna die anyways, and after seeing my cell phone and the Tardis, they were hardly oblivious to the fact we weren't from around here. "The front will sink, and the back will be lifted into the air; if we want to stay out of the water for the longest amount of time possible we need to go to the back."

"Okay." Jack nodded, "Back it is."

"Where we first met," Rose said a small smile on her face despite the fear and sadness in her eyes. Jack hugged her, pressing his face into her hair.

"Come on." He repeated. "Allons-z."

I stopped again, my heart aching at the familiar French words, "Where'd you learn that?"

"I lived in Paris, why, is it important?"

"No." I said, again trying to stop from crying, "No, just…nothing, let's go."

One last glance at my phone told me it was 2:07, only a few more minutes now. According to my text book in school the Titanic sank at 2:20 am, but that could be off a bit, I doubt anyone had a stop watch and was recording it. Pushing and shoving through the crowd. I kept a tight grip on Rose's hand. We made it to the front; it was already tilted up enough to climb over the bars.

"We want to stay on the ship until the very last minute." Jack said. "The suction is gonna pull us down, but just kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go of each other." I nodded gripping Rose's hand tightly. Her wavy ginger hair hid her face from me but I could imagine the look on it. "We're going to make it." Jack told us, "All three of us are going to make it."

The ship kept moving until it was completely erect. I gripped Rose's hand so tight both our knuckles were white. None of us had lifebelts. I could swim, but I wasn't great at it, it would be even harder with the long old fashion dress pulling me down. In the last possible moment I kicked off my shoes, it would be easier to swim barefoot.

My stomach lurched as the ship began to go down, falling, falling.

"Jump when I say!" Jack yelled, barely audible over the screams. "Hold you're breath…JUMP!" I kicked off the rail as hard as I could. But water attacking me from all sides. Dragging me down, my hand slipped from Rose's hand and I was spiraling in the water. I didn't know which way was up, but I kicked anyways. Half convinced I was just driving myself deeper into the black water. But somehow I reached the surface, 1500 people were around me yelling and thrashing.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jack. "This way," He yelled at me. I swam behind him as he led me and Rose to a calmer part of the water, rubbish floated all around. A big wooden door floated close to us. Jack helped Rose onto it. "Alright, you next." He said, his breath making a cloud in the air. He tried to lift me up too, but the door tipped dangerously and threatened to flip over. Rose held on looking scared.

"Stop, stop, stop," I cried. Jack let me go and swam next to me. "There isn't enough room." I settled on one side of the board, the icy burn of the water had almost reached a point of numbness. I let my head rest on my arms. Trying to keep my eyes from freezing closed. I never imagined it could be this cold, not on earth. Jack was whispering to Rose, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I started falling asleep…darkness and cold…cold and darkness. I could almost imagine the Doctor calling my name. Before I lost myself completely I could almost imagine his touch.


	6. To Late

Disclaimer : I OWN EVERYTHING! I'm also Santa Claus, Dumbledore, and the Queen of Sheba…okay that's all a lie : ( I own nothing but hey, what can you do?

Nice long chapter, cuz I'm almost done : D

Doctor's Point of View

I took a breath and dove back into the cold water. Finally I got the last hatch of the door unlocked and it came open, not much, only a foot up, but enough for me to swim under it. The Tardis was sitting there, of course, in the middle of the boiler room. I took the key from my pocket and forced it into the lock.

The door didn't open easily, as the laws of physics go, being full of air and surrounded by water makes the door incredibly hard to open. But I finally got it and was sucked in like a vacuum. A rush of water came into the Tardis with me as I hurried to shut the door, which was almost as hard as opening it.

"No, no, no!" I cried as water flooded the controls, getting into the machinery under the grated floor. The Tardis gave a groan of protest as the water turned to steam. Water wouldn't wretch the Tardis, but it certainly wasn't good for her. She wouldn't be able to fly until she dried out. I checked the time, 1:40, it had taken me longer than I anticipated to get here. It would take too long for the Tardis to dry out.

I started running every drier I had, including Rose's hair drier, trying to evaporate the water. "Come on!" I urged, "Come on!"

Minutes passed as I urged the controls to work, finally the monitor started dinging. "Yes!" I yelled, "Now, locate Rose, is she on a lifeboat?" the monitor lit up as it pin pointed Rose, I could tell from the location she was too close to us to be in a lifeboat. 2:30, she'd been in the water for at least ten minutes.

My hearts started racing and I hit the controls to go to her. We started to move and make our way to the surface, the Tardis protested the whole way; she was a spaceship, not a submarine. I ran to the doors and opened them to find myself in the pale moonlight, hovering about half a foot above the water. I could see hundreds of bodies floating in the water. Closest to me I could see Rose Dewitt lying on a floating door. She looked at me, disbelief in her half dead eyes.

Jack looked up too, nudging my Rose who was next to him. "Come here," I told Rose Dewitt, holding out my hand. She moved slowly, the cold impacting her limbs but my hand clasped around hers and I was able to pull her into the Tardis. "It's okay, I gotch you." I told her, "You're okay."

I leaned back out and offered my hand to Jack and dragged him through the water, he was strong enough to crawl up onto the grated floor.

"Rose," I called to my Rose, but she didn't move. "ROSE!" I yelled again, she stayed still, her head rested on her arms, her eyes closed. "ROSE!" I pulled the door over so I could grab her, "Jack, help me!" The blonde man grabbed one of her arms and I grabbed her other. We pulled her lifeless body into the ship. "Rose, Rose, wake up." I begged, tapping her face. Her lips were blue and her face was as white and cold as marble, ice clung to her blonde hair and she looked even paler in the harsh light of the Tardis. Her chest wasn't moving and I didn't even need to press my hand against her chest to tell me there was no heartbeat there.

"No," I cried, starting to do cpr, "I'm not losing you again." I pressed my lips to her icy blue ones and filled her lungs with air before compressing again. "COME ON!" I yelled, "COME ON!" Rose Dewitt and Jack watched me, holding each other, sympathy in their pale, exhausted faces. She wasn't going to die, I wouldn't let her! Not here, not now, not like this! "BREATHE, ROSE!" I yelled, "DAMN IT, ROSE, BREATHE!"

My arms were burning from compressions and tears threatened my vision. Dread filled me and I was about to give up when she managed a tiny cough by herself. Full of new hope I checked her pulse again, it was slow, too slow, but there. Moving on instinct I picked her up and ran to the shower, hitting the hot water. I sank to my knees, holding her close to me, rubbing her arms and tapping her face trying to get her to wake up, hoping the hot water would warm her.

She gasped, her eyes opening in fear. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." I whispered, burying my face in her hair, kissing her head. I hit the water off and pulled a towel off the sink, wrapping it around her shivering body. Her face was still pale, her lips still blue, but she was alive.

She opened her mouth to say something but only a small whimper came out. "Shh," I whispered, "It's okay, you're safe, you're in the Tardis."

Tears whelled in her frozen eyes and she wrapped her arms around my neck, nuzzling her face into my shoulder.

"I thought you were dead!" She murmured in a small very hoarse voice.

"I know," I told her, "I thought I lost you, too. But I'm here."

I helped her to her feet and half carried her to her bedroom. I knew she was too weak to change so I helped her into her bed fully dressed, soaking the mattress and blankets. The material would absorb the water and the Tardis would get rid of it. I went to leave when she grabbed my hand.

"Stay with me…" She said.

"I have to check on the guests and get the Tardis somewhere safe." I told her, "I'll be right back."

I walked out to the council room. Jack and Rose Dewitt were still there.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I told them. "What about you? You two alright?"

"Yes, we're fine." Rose Dewitt said.

"Look," I said, "If you want to clean up and get changed, there is a shower…like a bath standing up…through there, and we have an extra bedroom."

"Thanks." Rose Dewitt answered, "That would be great."

I showed them the bathroom and told them how to turn on and off the water. "I'll leave a set of clothes outside the door," I said, "And the open room is right across the hall."

"Okay." Jack nodded.

I pulled the door shut and left a set of Rose's pajama's and a pair Mickey left outside the door and then changed into something dry and warm. I set the Tardis to land in Manhattan the night before the Carpathia docks with the rest of the Titanic passengers.

Then I went into my Rose's room, she was asleep already. Her hair was still in blonde clumps, but the ice had melted away. Her lips were still blue, but starting to pale back to pink. There were red splotches on her cheeks as blood started returning to them. I crawled into her bed with her, something I've only done once before, when I got her back from the parallel universe, I had been so convinced that she would disappear again I couldn't help myself, I wouldn't let her go. Her skin was still cold so I wrapped my arms around her; she shifted so that her body was pressed close against mine. I watched her most of the night just to make sure she kept breathing. When I finally fell asleep, it was only for a few hours. I didn't need much sleep, I normally only slept for two hours a night.

When I woke up I moved to leave, waking Rose up, too.

"Hey," She said sleepily.

"Hey," I replied, "Go back to sleep, I just need to check something."

"No, I'm good." She said, "I'm good, I just need to take a shower." She stood up, I was a little cautious but she seemed to be okay.

"Alright." I said. I walked with her to the bathroom, she was a little shaky but she managed the whole way by herself.

"Really, I'm fine," She assured me.

"Just making sure." I defended myself.

"I know." She said, "But I'm okay, you don't need to worry."

"I know." I said.

She went into the bathroom as I return to the control room.


	7. Beginning

**Short Chapter, but it's near the end**

**Disclaimer own nothing I do **** : ( **

The door opened as Jack and Rose Dewitt step out. I follow, with my Rose.

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

"New York City." I told them, "April 17th 1912, The Carpathia should be arriving in about twenty-four hours. You can stay and wait for them. Or run off on your own, go to California, and ride horses thru the surf."

"Thank you." Rose Dewitt said, "For saving us."

I wrapped my arm around my Rose, "Thank you for saving her." I replied, "You can never tell anyone about what you saw." I continued, "Not about the Tardis, or me, or Rose, or any of it. You can't tell anyone how you survived the wretch."

"We won't," promised Jack, "There are no words even if we wanted to. But there is no record of me on the ship at all, I didn't buy the tickets, I won them. No one would know I was on Titanic, so no one would know I was rescued."

"And Rose Dewitt Bukater died on the ship." Rose Dewitt said, "If she didn't my mother could find me, I'm Rose Dawson now." She smiled at Jack, "New country, new life, I don't have to be the girl that needs saving anymore."

"Best of luck to both of you." I said, shaking their hands.

The two Rose's hugged, "Good luck," My Rose whispered, "And thank you."

We watched as the couple ran into the city, turning back to wave before disappearing behind a building.

"Now where to?" I asked Rose, "Tyro? Sumsa? Somewhere far away where we can relax?"

"Before we go zooming around the stars," She said, "There is one place we have to go first."


	8. End

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer…oh you know the drill**

**Jack's POV**

"Rose! ROSE!" I yelled as the phone went dead. I quickly dialed her back but the phone went to voicemail. "Damn it!"

Martha was crying; Mickey tried to comfort her. "Where are they?" She whispered, "What is so bad they can't escape?"

Three days passed and there was no sign of the Doctor nor Rose. Then, I was sitting in the Hub when I heard it, the sound of the Tardis materializing.

"MARTHA!" I yelled, "MICKEY!" They were downstairs in seconds as the blue box came into full form. The doors burst open and Rose came running out, falling into my arms. Mickey and Martha wrapped themselves around us in a group hug.

"My God, I thought I'd never see you again." Rose murmured.

"Where the Hell did you go?" I demanded the Doctor.

"Oh, you know…unsinkable ship, middle of the North Atlantic without enough lifeboats."

"You were on the Titanic?"

"Gosh, don't tell me you were the ones that sunk it." Martha said, looking up from Rose.

"No," Rose said, breaking away to regain her composter, "No, it was defiantly an iceberg that did that."

"Are you okay?" I asked, "You're not hurt are you?"

"No," Rose said, "I'm fine now."

"I'm so glad you're alright." I told her, hugging her again. I was relieved to have her back, and just for a little while, have her safe in my arms.

**AN-kinda a weak ending, but I hope you liked it**


End file.
